


12:01

by molliehenson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Eunwoo stays past his shift to visit a random patient, whom he may or may not see again next holiday season.





	12:01

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just tryna get in that good ole holiday spirit, and also it's my first binwoo centered fic, so enjoy !

Eunwoo closed his locker and sighed, ready to go home for the night. The hospital can be draining, and it’s worse that he had to be on call on Christmas Eve. He was even too tired to change out of his scrubs. He flung his coat over his shoulder as he held his tin container of leftover cookies he made in the other hand.

 

He wanted to bring something sweet for his co-workers that morning as a bit of a Christmas present. The nurses enjoyed them very much. But he still had many left. Eunwoo walked down the long, quiet hall of the second floor, getting ready to leave them at the desk for any takers. But as the man passed by an open room, he took another glance at a young man who lay in the bed, still awake, watching his small Christmas tree that sat upon his windowsill. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but he had white hair. Eunwoo turned the other way and went to the desk.

 

“Who’s that in there?” Eunwoo pointed to the open room.

 

“His name’s Moonbin,” Jinwoo shrugged, looking down at his chart. “Doctor’s out for the night. And so should you. Your shift ended five minutes ago.”

 

“I know, I know.” Eunwoo nodded. Then he gave a funny smile and held up his container. “But I still have cookies left.”

 

Jinwoo smiled profoundly and looked up at the other. “That’s very sweet. But don’t get too emotionally invested. This might be his last holiday.” 

 

Eunwoo felt a bit of pain stab his heart. But as a doctor, you must show that you’re strong. He never wanted to show his emotions to his co-workers. “I won’t.”

 

“You have yourself a good night, Eunwoo. And Merry Christmas.”

 

“You too,” Eunwoo watched the older leave his station, probably making rounds again before midnight. Everyone in their rooms were usually asleep by now; but as Eunwoo slowly approached the open room, he wondered why _this_ man wasn’t.

 

He gave a small knock. The man’s head turned towards him. His eyes were big, but tired. And white hair certainly was a daring choice with his tanned skin.

 

“Hi, sorry to disturb you-”

 

“Checking my vitals isn’t really disturbing me.” He shrugged. “I’m up, might as well.”

 

Eunwoo gave out some sort of laugh. “Actually, I’m off now.”

 

The other sat up. “Oh?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted some cookies,”

 

He smiled. “I would love some cookies.”

 

Eunwoo couldn’t help but smile back. He furthered himself into the room and grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, crossing his legs. He opened the tin container and placed in on the bed in front of the man. He dug right in.

 

“My name is Eunwoo,”

 

“Moonbin,” the other replied with a cookie already in his mouth. Eunwoo watched him. His eyes traveled down to the man’s neck. A bruise. Then to his uncovered arms. More bruises. Eunwoo suspected cancer. He looked over at the blooming flowers that sat in a vase beside him on the table with the phone. A pink ribbon pinned the front of the vase.

 

Breast cancer.

 

Eunwoo looked down at his shoes as he tried not to show his sudden sadness.

 

“So, what’re you in here for?”

 

Eunwoo looked up at Moonbin. “You were up. I decided I needed these cookies gone by tomorrow.” Then he paused. “Why are _you_ up?”

 

Moonbin shrugged then sat back. “The holidays, I guess. They always kinda get me down.” Eunwoo blinked.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“This is my fourth Christmas in the hospital.” Moonbin explained. “I don’t exactly have fond memories, because I’m always alone. So it ruins my holiday spirit. But all I can do is stare at that stupid Christmas tree.” Eunwoo turned his head to look up at the little decorated tree. He turned back.

 

“Well you’re not alone this time.” 

 

Moonbin only stared at him for a second then looked back down at his hand which held a cookie. He took a bite. “Don’t you have family or someone to be with?”

 

“Not tonight.” Eunwoo smiled. And he wasn’t lying. He couldn’t fly out to see his family because of work, and his friends were all having their own get-togethers. Eunwoo was just too exhausted to attend any. “Can I ask you about your hair?” 

 

Moonbin grinned and looked up, as if rolling his eyes. “I get tons of questions about my hair. You want to know why it’s white, right?” Eunwoo couldn’t help but smile back again. He nodded.

 

“Yes,”

 

Moonbin looked down at his hands again. “My doctor told me I didn’t have that much time to live. And the first thing I thought of doing was to change my hair. Funny, huh?” Eunwoo nodded to show he was listening. There was a bit of a pause between the two. Moonbin continued to crunch on the cookies. “These are very good. You make them?”

 

“Following a recipe, but yes.”

 

“Why aren’t you a chef?”

 

Eunwoo squinted his eyes as he laughed from shyness. “That’s very flattering. But I don’t think I could ever be a chef,”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I love the hospital.” Eunwoo admitted. More to himself than to this stranger. “It makes me feel important.” He smiled. Then he looked over at the window. “It’s snowing,”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Do you want to see?” Eunwoo asked seriously. Moonbin seemed to hesitate for a moment, but Eunwoo nodded and held out both arms as if he was to help. Moonbin uncovered his lower half and swung his legs off the bed, putting his bare feet to the cold floor. If it wasn’t for Eunwoo, Moonbin would’ve fell down from his own weight. But Eunwoo held him tight under one arm, while the other held his squeezing hand. He carried Moonbin to the window. Moonbin widened his eyes as he looked out at the snowy city with all the lights sparkling below.

 

“Wow,” he gasped and smiled. Eunwoo continued to hold him as he looked out himself. It really is a wonderful thing to witness; especially since Eunwoo still believes Christmas magic is real and that you can only experience this kind of beauty in December. He snapped out of his little daydream to find Moonbin looking at him. “I think I should get back in bed again,”

 

“Oh, right,” Eunwoo walked him a few feet back, and helped him climb into the bed. Moonbin got all setted and pulled the thick blankets up his body again. Eunwoo sat in the chair, crossing his legs once more. He looked down at his watch. “It’s 12:01,” he said, softly. “Merry Christmas,”

 

Moonbin didn’t make any expression. He just watched Eunwoo blankly, then he turned. “Your cookies are gone. And it’s tomorrow. You got your wish.”

 

Eunwoo stood up. He took the tin and fit them together and grabbed his jacket again. “That better be the case when I come back later today then.” Moonbin looked at him, confused. “Snickerdoodle or chocolate chip?” he asked. Moonbin didn’t seem to want to answer, but he finally smiled.

 

“I liked these ones,”

 

“So more sugar cookies then?” Moonbin nodded and Eunwoo went to the door. “I’ll bring some pancakes for breakfast as well,”

 

“Why’re you doing this?”

 

“So that I won’t be alone on Christmas,” Eunwoo told him. He can sympathize with Moonbin because he too hasn’t had the best time these past couple years. It’s always work, and then he can’t ever go to see his friends and family. And if there’s someone he knows for sure that can spend a bit of time with him, even if it’s just for one time and never again, then maybe it could be this random stranger who just wants to have a good Christmas as well. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by again,”

 

“No-” Moonbin shook his head quickly. “I don’t mind!”

 

“Then get some rest,” Eunwoo said. “And i’ll be back to surprise you with treats.”

 

Moonbin lied back down on the bed just as Eunwoo turned to walk away. “Eunwoo?” he called out. Said person turned back again. Moonbin smiled. “Merry Christmas,”


End file.
